


A Tale As Old As Time

by DuskMaiden1995



Category: RWBY
Genre: Children, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Happy Birthday Blake Belladonna, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskMaiden1995/pseuds/DuskMaiden1995
Summary: After a long stressful day, the newly crowned Chieftain of Menagerie, Blake Belladonna returns to her home, but unbeknownst to her she's in for a surprise
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ilia Amitola/Weiss Schnee, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	A Tale As Old As Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little nervous in posting this. Not thinking that this would be good enough for Blake's special day. I went though over idea's, even getting through a good portion of them, but ended up deleting them cause of my anxiety and some other unhealthy thoughts. But some of my friends pushed me to post this. So I want to thank them.
> 
> But anyway, enough about my own demons. Here's this fluff piece for Blake's birthday. I hope you all enjoy it

Today was a special day in the Belladonna-Xiao Long household. Today is the newly crowned Chieftain's birthday. And as much as Blake wanted to keep it as quiet as possible, quiet wasn't in her girlfriend's nature. However, because of her busy schedule with taking care of her people in Menagerie, she hasn't had a lot of time to celebrate it. With his retirement Ghira has spent most of his time caring for his granddaughters whenever both Blake and Yang were busy taking on diplomacy meetings with the newly re-branded and revitalised Schnee Dust Company with Weiss and Ilia Amitola-Schnee as the figureheads.

However, despite it being the Chieftain's birthday she couldn't spend the day lounging in bed with her girlfriend and her two daughters. She had an urgent meeting with volunteers from Vale delivering supplies to Menagerie, so she would miss most of her birthday celebrations.

Which had led to the current situation; Yang, her two daughters, Ruby, Penny, Weiss, Ilia, and Blake's parents; Ghira and Kali to plan the perfect birthday celebration ever.

* * *

"Should I go over the plan again?"

"One more time, Mommy." Asked Mingmei, her oldest 6-year-old daughter.

Mingmei was every part of Yang. From her overzealous personality, and her kindness to her overprotectiveness. She even shared the blonde's long hair. The only part of her that differentiated from her daughters was that they're both Faunus, like their other mother. Mingmei sported a short blond tail, while her sister Melony shared her other mother's black cat ears.

Melony, the youngest of the family, had taken on most of her other mother's mannerisms, as she was a bit skittish to strangers, but opened herself up to her family and aunts and uncles. She was also the one that got spoiled the most from Weiss, Tai, Qrow, Kali and Ghira.

"Okay. you two beauties have to stay with Mama and Grandma Kali, when she gets out from her meeting with Grandpa Ghira; while I, Aunt Ruby, Aunt Penny, Aunt Ilia and Aunt Weiss pick up Mama's secret present." Yang said as she patted her two daughters' heads.

"P-Present... Mama Present?" The younger 3-year-old Faunus asked as she raised her head and glanced at her mother in giddy excitement.

Yang smirked at her youngest daughter and pressed a kiss onto her forehead. "Sorry, little one. That would ruin the surprise." Yang ruffled the little girl's cat ears. Melony nuzzled into Yang's hand and let out a quiet purr.

Hearing the quiet purr, Weiss scooped up her niece into her arms, cooed and pressed kisses to her cheeks. Melony giggling at Weiss's affectionate display, though her wife Ilia couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh, I see how it is." Ilia rested her hands on her waist as a smirk and pout had settled on her face. "You're _that_ affectionate to your niece, but not to your own wife. I'm hurt."

Ruby joined in on the fun as she smirked at her best friend. "Tsk Tsk Tsk. Now you've made your wife upset."

Both Penny and Yang couldn't help but giggle at Weiss's reaction.

"I hate all of you." Weiss deadpanned as she glared at Ruby, Yang, Penny, and Ilia but they both knew she didn't mean it. "Apart from you, my little flowers. You and your sister are the only ones I love now." Weiss said as she poked Melony's cheeks and rubbed Mingmei's head.

Kali approached the trio and took Melony from Weiss, then glanced at Mingmei. "Come on little ones. Let's leave the adults to their plans. We've got our own things to do."

* * *

"Yang! Mom! I'm back!" Blake called out as she returned in the evening from an extended meeting with the Volunteers from Vale.

Blake shrugged off her coat and hanged it up but couldn't help but notice the silence. The candle wicks that were usually lit, were bone dry. There was no noise coming from any of the nearby rooms. Nothing from Yang nor from her children or her mother.

Though there was something else that Blake noticed that was strange to her. With help from her faunus heritage, she noticed that there were petals from a Belladonna flower scattered at the base of the staircase, with more leading up the stairs.

A soft smile appeared on Blake.

_What are you up to Yang?_

As Blake ascended the staircase and followed the trail of belladonna flowers to Blake's and Yang's room. The door was ajar, so Blake manged to see lit candles as well as objects hanging up on the walls inside the room. Though as Blake got closer to her room, she noticed that the objects looked familiar.

As soon as she opened her door, Blake gasped as her hands flew to her mouth as tears threatened to fall down her face. All around her room were lit candles and photographs of her life ever since she met Yang, back at Beacon Academy, then pictures of their first kiss and the birth of her two children. Finally, pictures of every one of her friends with her Mom and Dad, and Melony and Mingmei.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Yang appeared leaning against the doorframe, wearing a tuxedo.

"Yang!" A blush crept up on Blake's cheeks as she saw her girlfriend in a tuxedo. "W-What's all this?"

"I uh..." Yang stammered as she took a nervous step forward. Yang closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Yang opened her eyes again with a nervous smile. "Sorry, a bit nervous."

Blake giggled as tears trickled down her face. "Y-Yeah I bet." Blake took Yang's hands into her own and interlocked their fingers together.

Yang leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Blake's, as her own tears fell down her face.

"Ever since we met at Beacon, I've felt this spark... This connection to you. Then as I got to know you better, I learned that you've got your dorky and nerdy side. Y-You've always made me laugh with your snarky teases at Weiss. Then you gave two beautiful children. Honestly, I never thought I would meet anyone like you. T-That I would n-never find true love... Never find my soul mate."

More tears cascaded down the pair's faces, splashing down on Yang's cybernetic arm.

"I can't imagine my life without you, Blake Belladonna." Yang then pulled away from Blake's touch and reached into her trouser pocket and pulled out a small rectangle box and opened it. Immediately, Blake's breath hitched as she saw a necklace encrusted with rare sapphire and emeralds.

"Blake Belladonna, will you marry me?" Tears are now cascading down the pair's faces like a waterfall.

Startling Yang, Blake then reached into her own pocket and pulled out a similar box with a ring that she found from within a fish. That was made long ago. From a Faunus Princess wanting to marry a human noble.

"Yang Xiao Long, will you marry me?" Yang startled with more tears falling down, wrapped herself around Blake, pressing kisses to her.

"Of course, I do!"

"Then so will I!"

Immediately, Mingmei and Melony cheered and ran to the room and cheered, throwing Belladonna petals at their mothers. Behind the children were Ghira, Kali, Ruby, Penny, Ilia and Weiss. All with red eyes, no matter how Weiss wanted to disguise it as something different.

Yang pulled away from Blake's embrace and pressed her lips onto her now fiancé's.

"So... best birthday present ever?" Yang asked as she rubbed away tears from Blake's eyes with a smirk across the blonde's face.

Blake giggled. "Of course, you dork."


End file.
